Regular Show Stories: Memories
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: 50 years after meeting, Mordecai is dying in a hospital bed, Rigby and Mordecai reflect on past memories and adventures they had in the past to pass the time. COMPLETE. Rated K For character death and depressing themes.


Memories

A small racoon was sitting by a hospital bed, occupied by a blue jay, the blue jay was dying, slowly, the raccoon tried to stay awake, but it didn't last long. He was asleep in his chair. The blue jay awoke from the hospital bed and faintly called the racoons name; "Rigby…wake up…" The raccoon almost immediately responded. "Yeah, Mordecai…?" He replied, stretching himself. "You fell asleep too, ha…" Mordecai chuckled, though coughing interrupted him. "Are you alright, bro?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, just not…feeling so good…" Mordecai replied, rubbing his forehead. Rigby stared at Mordecai with a depressed look on his face. "Dude, don't look so depressed, you're making me depressed too…" Mordecai frowned. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to go…" Rigby replied, shedding some tears. "Hey…remember when we first met…?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah…it feels like a lifetime ago…" Rigby replied.

_Fifty Three Years Earlier_

A lone racoon was playing in the sandbox by himself. The six year old raccoon played with his toy trucks that he brought to school. The racoon's name was Rigby. Rigby never had any friends, and he felt alone, but he enjoyed playing with his toy trucks. "Hey." A voice was heard, Rigby raised his head and noticed a human boy in front of him. "Y-yes…?" Rigby asked.

"What are you doing with my toys?" The bully asked. "Your toys…? These are mine…" Rigby replied. "Well, hand them over." The bully demanded, walking over to the raccoon. "No…these are my favourite toys…" Rigby replied. "All the more reason to take them." The bully replied, walking over to Rigby and snatching a couple of toy trucks from his hands. "Hey! Those are mine!" Rigby shouted, trying to get his toys back. "Mine now." The bully replied, punching Rigby in the shoulder.

Rigby fell back in pain, then backed away, trying to resist the urge to cry. Suddenly, another figure approached. "Give the toys back." The figure said. As the figure came into view, it was a blue jay, resting his hand on the bully's shoulder. He then punched the bully in the face, knocking him over, then tackled him. "Ah! Get off me, freak!" The bully shouted, punching the blue jay in the face, knocking him over. The bully let go of the toys and walked over to the knocked over bird.

Rigby had a choice; Take the toys and go, or help his rescuer. He obviously picked the second one and pounced on the bully, knocking him over. The raccoon dug his claws into the bully's shoulder. "Ow! Ow! Uncle! Uncle!" The boy shouted, running off. Rigby went over to the bird and helped him up. "Thank you." Rigby smiled. "No, thank you." The blue jay replied.

"My name is Mordecai, what's yours?" The bird asked. "R-Rigby…" Rigby replied. "Rigby? What a peculiar name, I like it. Wanna play on the slide with me?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah…I'd like that." Rigby replied, picking up his toys and following his new-found friend to the slide.

_Back to present time…_

"Yeah, I remember…" Mordecai laughed, trying not to laugh too hard so he didn't hurt himself. "Remember that time…we used that old keyboard and accidently sent Skips to the moon that one time…?" Mordecai asked. [Episode: The Power] "Yeah, that was awesome…Rigby replied. "And…that time we made a fake band…?" Mordecai asked. [Episode: Mordecai and the Rigby's] "Yeah, you wanted to play just for Margaret…" Rigby laughed. After Margaret's name was heard, Mordecai began to frown. "Sorry, bro." Rigby apologized.

"And remember that time we met that giant coffee bean to get those Fist Pump tickets?" Rigby laughed. [Episode: Caffeinated Concert Tickets] "Yeah, that was fun, until we fell asleep during the concert…" Mordecai replied. "I miss talking like this with you, bro." Mordecai smiled, trying to hold in a cough. "Me too, bro, me too." Rigby replied. _"Maybe if we keep talking about memories, maybe it will slow down the death process."_ Rigby thought.

"_It won't work, I know…I just wish that it would." _Rigby thought. "Dude, you alright?" Mordecai asked, wearily waving his wing in front of his friend's face. "Sorry man, just zoned out for a second." Rigby replied. "Wanna talk more about our memories?" Mordecai asked, smiling. "Sure, wait I got an idea, I'll be back in a few minutes." Rigby replied. Rigby went back to his apartment and picked up a bunch of mementos from they're adventures.

A few minutes later, Rigby returned with a backpack and two suitcases. "Dude, what's that?" Mordecai asked. "I collected all of our souvenirs from our adventures to make you happy." Rigby smiled, opening his backpack. "Oh, you didn't have to do that, bro." Mordecai smiled. "I wanted to. Now let's see what we have in here…" Rigby reached into his backpack and put a pile of items onto the bottom of the bed. "Look at this!" Rigby pulled out a few photos and showed them to his friend.

"Remember this?" Rigby asked, showing Mordecai and picture they took in Death Bear's lair. [Episode: Death Bear] "Yeah, hey pass me those." Mordecai pulled his hand out and grabbed the photos. He laughed at a picture of Rigby eating a burrito while skydiving. [Episode: Rigby in the sky with a Burrito] and a picture of Muscle Man's butt cheeks squished together to make it look like a women's face. [Episode: My Mom]. Mordecai laughed and passed the photos back to his friend, who put them back into his backpack.

Rigby began to show different mementos from they're adventures, each of these things brought a smile to Mordecai's face and tears from his eyes, these things included;

Mordecai and Rigby's Guitars and Mordecai and the Rigby's band t-shirts. [Episode: Mordecai and the Rigby's]

Rigby's Soul Ball and Bowling Trophy. [Episode: Skips Strikes]

The broken parts of the old "Wall Buddy" machine. [Episode: Wall Buddy]

Pop's Winter Hat [Various Episodes]

The Tape they recorded before covering the crash pit. [Episode: Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit]

The Cover for the tape; "Ello Gov'nor". [Episode: Ello Gov'nor]

Margaret's Pink Sweater. [Episode: Laundry Woes]

Brain Max Jug [Episode: More Smarter]

The Russian [Episode: One Pull Up]

Steak me Amadeus Dollars [Episode: Steak me Amadeus]

Mordecai's accidental butt-dialled song on a ringtone. [Episode: Butt Dial]

Debris from the time machine used to help Mordecai ruin a bad kiss. [Episodes: Bad Kiss, Exit 9B]

And last, but not least The "I'm Eggscellent" trucker hat. [Episode: Eggscellent]

Mordecai put the rest of the items down and pulled his friend in for a long hug. "I'm really happy that I met you bro…" Mordecai grinned. Rigby blushed at the sudden touch. "Yeah, me too, friend." Rigby replied. After the hug ended, Rigby brought his chair closer to the bed and noticed that Mordecai was beginning to pass away. "No…" Rigby began to cry. He held his "I'm Eggscellent" hat in his hands and shed some tears. "I really loved being your bro, Rigby. I will miss you." Mordecai began to cry.

"No, don't say that, you're not going anywhere…" Rigby denied the fact that Mordecai was dying. "Let's keep talking about memories, eh…?" Mordecai asked, his eyes half closed. "Okay!" Rigby shouted. "Remember the time we met Party Pete?" [Episodes: Party Pete, the Thanksgiving Special and Party Re-Pete] "Yeah, I loved that guy…" Mordecai smiled. "And when we saved Christmas… and Thanksgiving…?" Rigby smiled. [Episodes: The Thanksgiving Special and the Christmas Special.]

"Well, we did kind of ruin it in the first place, ha." Mordecai chuckled. "I know…" Rigby sighed happily. "One of my favourite memories…" Mordecai began. "Is...?" Rigby hoped it was something good. "…that time when we saved the park and un-brain washed the park staff. And remember how we had help from Death, Gary and the Giant Babies and others to help us kill all the past villains we defeated before…" Mordecai continued. "Yeah!" Rigby smiled. [Episode: Exit 9B]

"And when we worked together to refresh Benson's memory…" Mordecai began again.

_Back in the past…_

23 year old Mordecai and Rigby were screaming as Benson was about to crush them with the construction truck and kill them. Before they began to do donuts by accident, causing Benson to start to remember. "Dude! We were doing donuts!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Quick dude, hamboning!" Mordecai continued. [Episode: The Power] "HAMBONING! HAMBONING! HAMBONING!" Rigby shouted, fist pumping his arms back and forth.

"Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, Hmmm, Hmm, Hmm, Hmm!" Rigby and Mordecai grinned. "Not setting up the chairs next time! Not setting up the chairs next time!" Rigby and Mordecai exclaimed. [Episode: Just Set Up the Chairs] "Get out of my head!" Benson shouted, gripping his head. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed, smiling. After that last phrase, Benson's memory came back almost immediately and helped them get the new intern, Thomas to sign the park petition to make it a historical landmark.

Eventually saving the park.

_Present time…_

"That's one of my favourite memories too, bro." Rigby replied, smiling at his friend. Soon, Mordecai's heart began to slow down, Rigby knew what this meant and he didn't like it. "No…please no…" Rigby began to cry. "Rigby…thanks for being my bro…I love you…brother…as family…" Mordecai replied. Mordecai began to close his eyes, saying his last words; "Goodbye, Bro…" Mordecai smiled, then exclaimed; "Ooooooooooh…." Saying they're dynamic catchphrase. Then the heart monitor was filled with a beeping noise, then the line on the machine went flat.

Rigby began to cry very hard, he stopped crying for a second and pulled out his Eggscellent hat from the floor he dropped it on and placed it on Mordecai's head. "No Mordecai, your Eggscellent…" Rigby smiled, resting the hat on Mordecai's head. Rigby took his backpack and suitcases and left the hospital without another word said, he travelled to look-out mountain and sat down on the same blanket that Margaret and Mordecai sat on back when they left the friend zone 30 years ago. [Episode: Meteor Moves]

Rigby stared at the sun as it began to set, as he reflected on the fun times and adventures Mordecai, Rigby and the rest of the park workers had together, knowing no matter what happened, Mordecai would always be his best friend, in between them 50 years of an amazing friendship filled with adventure. An unbreakable bond which not even death could ever separate.

THE END


End file.
